


Maybe he is human

by Deandeanmoose



Series: My Freddy [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton Being an Asshole, Chilton loves his cat, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: You work at BSHCI under dr. Frederick Chilton and have a horrible day thanks to said doctor. Then a surprise visitor makes you see him in a different light.





	

It was your usual Wednesday, waking up rediculously early and eating on your small balcony with the occasional visitor.... Usually a stray cat or bird to feed. You weren't allowed pets in the building so you pissed off the landlord on the top floor by feeding strays. You even named one, Johny the tabby that likes to finish your coffee... After you add more milk. You then got dressed in your scrubs and tossed on a jacket before running out to make it on time.

You loved working as a nurse/assistant to the head nurse you refer to as a bitch behind her back. You had only been there two months but, only a handful of times have you met doctor Chilton but you had heard all the stories. His improper practice on a patient, getting disemboweled, getting shot in the face, being accused of being a serial killer, and his attitude and working with the FBI. Rumors flew around like crazy when it came to the good doctor, mainly bad. He had almost no friends it seems in the hospital, very few speaker well of him when he wasn't around, and your personal experiences weren't much better. 

He never remembered your name, he barely looked at you, and he was extremely rude. Not to mention when he chatted with the head nurse, she always took it out on you. It was your fault she hated her job and your fault she didn't do it.... Mainly because she forced you to do it and took the credit. So on your bad days when the work was sub par, she got a meeting with Chilton and you got to sit and listen to her yell at you like a two year old. That's why you like animals, animals don't yell at you or berate you when you feel like shit already. 

So today when you got to work, you told yourself it would be better... It was a good day. Until you stepped in the door and she was waiting by the desk.

"Ms. (L/n), glad you could finally make it."

"I still have ten minutes before my shift, Mrs. Prant." You sighed as she pointed to the steps to the lower floor, "but you said I was to...."

"Not after I got chewed out for sub par work. Your on meds duty and I want to see you pass out all the meds to each prisoner."

"That'll take hours."

"Then I would get started now, I have a report to turn into Dr. Chilton by midnight tomorrow." She smirked, "have fun with your late night."

You bit your lip and started towards the steps when you bumped into a different orderly having a bad day as well apparently. Falling back you felt your back collide with another figure and a loud gasp of pain as you got face first by the figures feet. You winced and slowly got up, the orderly apologizing to the other person.

"My apologies si..." Your eyes went wide as you seen doctor Chilton staring down at you.

"The staff is getting worse by the day." He grumbled and wiped off his suits front, "can't even find a nurse that can walk down steps."

"My apologies doctor Chilton." You quickly found your feeting, "I..I...I...."

"Save it. Get to work." He snapped and walked past as you made a fist and thought about punching the wall.

You ran down and did the meds, taking most your shift so you only had thirty minutes before you had to go home spend all night on the stupid report. You bumped into Chilton again, this time you were tripped by a orderly who wanted to 'haze the new girl'. When the clock read 6pm you were out that door. Outside it was black and windy, a light mist starting as you started your beat up car. The drive was short, luckily you made it inside before the worst part of the storm hit.

* * *

 It was howling with lightning ripping through the dreary sky, you sat on your sofa curled under a blanket as you worked on the report. You were getting frustrated when you heard a soft noise, almost like a cat. You looked up and seen a ball by your balcony door, you raced over and dragged it in. Throwing a blanket over it, you dried it off and pulled it in to your arms to warm it up.

You look closely and smiled, "you ok baby? Poor thing out in that storm."

The little blue eyes landed on you and a soft put came out.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" You hummed and was met with a small headbutt and lick as you repeated girl, "ok baby girl, you look hungry. Want some food?"

She purred and you sat her down on the floor and ran to the fridge, smiling at the white Styrofoam container. A male co-worker begged you for a date and when you turned him down because you don't date co-workers, he brought you a salmon dish from some fancy restaurant. You pulled out some of the salmon and flaked it apart just a little before sitting it down on the floor. The little kitty ran over and ate it quicker then the lightning flashed in the sky. You chuckled and pulled the cat into your lap.

"Ok pretty baby, you don't have a collar but you seem to affectionate and domestic to be a stray... I bet your mommy or daddy is worried sick about you." 

She purred and leaned into the soft strokes, you decided to get a few photos and print off a few found flyers before turning in, with your little guess sleeping beside you in bed. She insisted on curling up by your pillow and sleeping beside you all night. Waking you up about your normal time with a soft put and headbutt, licking your fingers when you went to pet her.

"Morning pretty baby girl, will you be ok alone today while I run off to work?"

You smiled at the soft meow as you sit out more salmon and find some water too. You barely get dressed before having to run off to work, stopping at a few places to put up a flyer along the way. Once at the hospital, you give one to the front desk girl and hang one in the break room too. Hoping someone will claim the poor girl, you didn't want to toss her out but if your landlord found you had let a cat inside, she would evict you and keep the deposit.

* * *

Work was long, your lovely bitch of a boss gave you extra reports and wanted them all turned in immediately. By 6pm, you had barely finished the reports in time to run them up to Chilton's office. His secretary stopped you and took the papers.

"Hi (y/n), Dr. Chilton has already left for the day. I can take those." The mid forties brunette with brown eyes smiled and took the report folders.

"Thanks Jenny. Prant would kill me if these were late."

"He'll get them first thing tomorrow, he just ran out in a hurry with some paper in hand."

"Thanks again Jenny."

"No problem girl, get home." She waved you off as you ran out.

You ran out to your car and got to your apartment with enough time to step in before there was a knock. You frowned down at the kitty rubbing your legs as you picked her up.

"Hey girl, should I get the door?"

She was more interested in purring and rubbing against you as you walked to the door, "ok, let's get the door."

 She curled up against your chest as you pulled the door open, your mouth dropping. On the other side was a soaked Chilton, dripping wet in his suit with his pimp cane. 

 "Excuse me, did you find a lost cat?" He didn't even look up at you as he kept talking and digging through his pockets, "a small short hair tabby, all black with just a small speck of white on her tail and around the right eye...  I would gladly pay a rewa...."

His eyes finally lifted to see you, still in your scrubs holding the cat he described. "Would this be your cat doctor Chilton?"

 "Ewen?" He smiled almost human like instead of the asshole you were told about, "you ok girl?"

The cat perked up at his voice and mewed before headbutting you for more attention. He stepped forward and pet her as well, scratching under her chin as she purred louder. 

"How much?"

You blinked at him, "what?"

"The reward, how much would you like?"

"None," you looked slightly offended, "why would I take money for returning your cat, she was a sweetheart."

He looked slightly taken aback, "well in th..." 

He was cut off by a sneeze, his face winced with it and you caught his body tensing. You frowned and sat the cat down and took his wet wrist gently.

"Your going to catch a cold like this doctor, please come in and dry off at least." You pleaded, "please doctor Chilton, just dry off."

He sighed and nodded as Ewen rubbed his pants legs, he stepped in and you took his jacket. You pulled out a pair of sweats and a vneck t-shirt that was just a little big. Handing it to him you shrugged.

"These should fit you, I can dry those out quickly for you."

He went to change and thanked you for your help, Ewen cuddling up with her daddy as he waited for you to return from your other room. He had a small smile from the cat in his lap, he looked up and smiled at you.

"Thank you for taking her in, she must've escaped out one of my windows." He actually smiled at you, "where did you find her?"

"She was on my balcony when the storm hit last night, I brought her in and fed her after drying her off." You sat down and she moved over to drape across his lap, trying to get attention from you too.

"She really likes you," he chuckled, "do you have pets?"

"No sadly, the landlord doesn't allow them."

"What monster doesn't allow pets?" 

You both chuckled and you noticed Ewen was licking his hand, he frowned.

"Would you happen to still have food? She seems to be hungry." He looked over, looking nothing like the man from work or sounding like the man people portray him as.

"Yes, one moment pretty girl."

She mewed at the name as you stood up and fetched the salmon, sitting it down for her to eat as you looked through the fridge for food. You frowned until you hit a small container marked SS. 

"Are you hungry doctor? I have some food if you would like?"

"No thank you, I have to watch my protein inta..." You Interrupted his sentence, "I have vegan pasta."

"uhm... Yes. Sure I'll take some." He smiled, "and please, call me Frederick."

"Ok Frederick, call me (y/n)."

You heated the pasta and brought over two forks, apologizing for the lack of clean plates. He said it was fine and motioned you to sit, the two of you sharing the bowl. He was savouring the taste.

"Is this from bellous?"

"No, sasson's. I have a friend that brings me pasta all the time."

"Good friend to have." He laughed and you nodded.

"So, why were you soaked?" You motioned with your hand to the window, "besides the rain I mean."

"I seen the flyer at the front desk. After being worried sick about her all night I decided to leave early and try to track down who made the flyer and check the streets along the way." He sighed, "I'm just glad Ewen is ok."

The talk was easy, not once did either of you feel awkward after that moment. You two chatted about art, books, you even turned it to psychology and made a joke about him naming his cat Ewen like Ewen Cameron that created psychic driving. He chuckled at that and brushed off the jab at his practices. A few hours later, once the rain let up, he left with Ewen. 

 _ **He didn't seem like the same Chilton that I see at work or hear stories about. He seemed human.... And nice. Almost sweet.**_ You smiled and went to bed, thinking about him.

* * *

The next day, you went to work and was barely in the door, five minutes late, when a orderly knocked you over. Your coffee went down your pants and you winced. As you were standing up, you heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Roberts, this is a place of work not play." 

You turned to see Frederick approaching before stopping to offer a hand, "are you ok Ms. (L/n)?"

"Fine doctor Chilton."  You nod and he glared at the orderly.

"Back to work." He walked to the front desk and went about his business.

You went to work only to be berated by Mrs. Prant the minute you sat down at the desk to work. She was in the middle of a rant when her real assistant knocked. 

"Sorry to interrupt but, doctor Chilton called for (l/n)."

Prant waved you off, saying something about finishing this later if she still had a job. You walked to Chilton's office smiling at Jenny before she waved you in. You stepped in and shut the door as he looked up and smiled.

"(Y/n), please have a seat."

You sat down across from him at his desk, "thank you doctor Chilton, let me apologize for being la..."

"Please Frederick, this is a informal talk." He leaned forward, "how are you today?"

You smiled at his trying to make you feel more comfortable, "I am doing ok, your call did get me out of a berating chat."

He raised his brows, "Mrs. Prant not approving of your reports?"

You froze, "you know?"

"The reports are much clearer and we'll structured.... She isn't." He sighed, "we chatted earlier about her falling work. I doubt she will work here much longer."

You frowned "you don't have to..."

"No I do, her work has been sub par aside from yours." He smiled, "but that's not why I called you in."

You looked confused as he snickered and finished his sentence with a lot of rambling, "I was wondering if you would like to come visit me and ewen... Or maybe get some food...Or a dri...."

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to see Ewen again." You smiled.

His face lit up a little before she regain composure, "how is Sunday?"

"Sounds like a date." You took a note pad from the desk and wrote down your number, "call me with the details."

"Have a good day (y/n)."

"You too Frederick."

You stepped out the door and barely shut it before you and Jenny could hear what sounded like a heavy sigh of relief  before a little cheering. You shrugged as she laughed.

"I think the doctor likes you."

"Good, I like him too."

You walked away as Jenny ow'ed you as you walked away thanking God for letting Ewen out and to her home.


End file.
